Broken Minds and Broken Hearts
by BlueLantern'sLight
Summary: My first multi-chapter Yogfic. Rythian's been acting strange lately after the death of Zoey...
1. Prologue

Thump, thump, thump. Lewis' pickaxe hit against the hard stone, breaking it apart. He had been mining for some time with no real purpose, apart from to see what he could find. He had gone down to the deeper parts of the already extensive Honeydew Inc mine, picked a random block and swung his pick. He'd found one diamond and one redstone vein in the couple hours he'd been down here, but there wasn't much in his inventory at the moment.

As he hacked away in the torchlight (he had /obviously/ packed a good few stacks of torches before he left) he let his mind drift. Rythian had been acting rather... strange lately. Ever since the death of Zoey about two months ago, he had been closed off and quieter than usual. This, of course, was understandable for the first two to three weeks, as it would have been the grief, but the enderborn hadn't gotten any better as time had progressed, and, if anything, he had gotten worse. He seldom came out of the caves near the ruins of Blackrock now, despite the other Yogs often trying to invite him to places... Well, they'd stopped doing that three days ago. Because Rythian had done something unthinkable.

He had murdered Duncan.


	2. Chapter 1

Snap!

The icy cave was suddenly illuminated by a series of small fireballs that startled Duncan slightly. He had been hanging his head low, eyes closed, but now he looked upwards, slowly and weakly, his blue eyes reflecting the soft orange pools of heat and flame. His feet were fixed to the ground by solid iron clamps, and his arms were held aloft by chains attatched to the black rock of the ceiling in the bleak depths of just one of a network of cave chambers.

The Scientist could see nothing for a few seconds, but a pair of deep purple eyes then became visible, followed by the slender form of someone that made Duncan's eyes widen. "Rythian?" he said, a slight trace of fear in his voice. It had been his nukes that had caused the demise of Zoey Proasheck, which meant that Rythian was going to be seeking revenge. And, by the look in those violet eyes, it was going to be an extremely merciless revenge indeed.

"Hello Lalna." The soft voice of Rythian came like a flow of poison, intimidating and creepily smooth. "Surprised to see me?"

"I wish... I could say... I was," Duncan replied, keeping his eyes on the ender mage the entire time, desperately trying to convey confidence that was non-existent. As soon as he had woken up here a day or two previously, he had been having his suspicions as to what was happening, and Rythian had immediately sprung to mind. No one else had any real reason to seek vengeance upon him, ultimately. At first, Duncan had been nervous about the uncovering of his crime, but his anxiety had eased a little after a few days, although it had never truly diminished; he /was/ the only person in possession of nuclear weaponry after all.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I have done this," Rythian continued, his voice still flowing with a smooth toxicity, "You reduced my castle to dust, but, worse than that, you took the life of the one girl who loved me. So, I only felt it fair to... Return the favour."

Duncan's eyes welled up with tears but he fought to keep them from falling. "No, Rythian, please..." he stuttered, his voice shaking, "Please..."

Rythian laughed cruelly. "I have the Scientist begging at last," he said, "What an amusing ending to your sad little life, no?" There was a blaze of light, a scream, then silence.

Lalna was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

"I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole!"

The loud, out-of-tune chanting of Simon Honeydew echoed down the tunnels of the mine where he worked, blocking out even the thudding of his pickaxe as he swung it again and again against the stone. The pick was made of diamond and had been freshly crafted that morning, making it glint in the soft glow of the torchlight every time it moved.

Duncan had been missing for about 5 days now, and even Simon, who was overly optimistic and somewhat derpy and unobservant, was getting worried about him. But admittedly, who wouldn't be worried? When one of your best friends says he's taking a short trip but then doesn't return and is unable to be contacted, you have reason to be worried.

For the first two days or so, the other Yogscast members just assumed the Scientist had gotten distracted or something. But as the dawn of day three approached and they had still heard nothing, Lewis had made an attempt at contact, without success. A small search party had been sent out, but had yet yielded no results; they had no idea which direction Lalna could have gone in. And there was a niggling feeling in a lot of people that something really wasn't quite right, with even Honeydew starting to get this feeling.

After mining for a little bit longer, Simon stumbled into what appeared to be a cave. "Whoa!" he said, pulling out a torch and looking around. The cave appeared to be partly man-made, with the high arched ceiling being formed from a darker rock to the rest of the cave, and the shape being overall different to that of one that would naturally occur. "This is so pretty!" Simon cooed. But then, as he shone the torch into one particular corner, he gasped, at first in relieved surprise. "Duncan!" he shouted, rushing over. However, when he drew closer he could take in the cut, injured, pale form of the Scientist and he began to become worried. "Duncan? Duncan, are you okay?" No response. The dwarf put away his pickaxe and placed a hand against Lalna's chest, and his worst fears were realised.

He could feel nothing. No sign of life, no soft thumping of a heartbeat, not anything. Just stone-cold, stone-hard silence. Simon immediately stepped backward then set off at a sprint back from where he came, lip trembling. Duncan was... dead. He had to tell Lewis, tell everyone. This was not good. Not good at all


End file.
